Waiting for the 7:18
by WinterStorrm
Summary: Merlin has a really dissatisfying hook up that leaves him wanting more. On his way home, he meets Arthur while waiting at the bus stop and makes him and offer he can't refuse.  Modern AU.


**Disclaimer: Written for pleasure not profit, I have no claim over Merlin TV series; the BBC and Shine have that honour.**

**A/N: Rated M for a reason, this is unashamed PWP. **

Written for kinkme_merlin prompt:Merlin has a really dissatisfying hook up that leaves him wanting more. On his way home, he meets Arthur while waiting at the bus stop. Horny out of his mind, Merlin asks this complete stranger if he wants a blowjob (or more, if author wants*). Arthur accepts.

*Author _did_ want!

Waiting for the 7.18

Well, that was two hours of his life he would never get back.

Normally he and Edwin played the game, the one where they pretended they were just meeting for a drink and refused to ever acknowledge what came later; this wasn't love, they were at best fuck buddies.

Two hours in and Merlin had been getting impatient, they've gone back to Edwin's, hands have roamed under t-shirts, zippers have been opened, Edwin's hand is on Merlin's cock. Then Edwin pulls back and announces he 'can't do this anymore', because he's 'in love'. Merlin honestly doesn't give a shit that Edwin has met someone, but he does care that Edwin took two hours to bite the bullet and tell him as much and that he couldn't have done it before giving Merlin this unmoving erection.

So now Merlin is all fired up with no outlet for his pent up frustrations. Two hours of imagining taste of Edwin's cock in his mouth and the feel of Edwin's tongue around his hole – fuck, he needed _something_ – preferably at warm hot mouth around his cock – but he would settle for anything right now.

The reality was he'd have to wait until he got home and use his own hand to bring himself off. Sure, he knew how to pleasure himself – who knew better what he liked? – but it was never the same.

Merlin checked his wrist watch and sighed. The number 93 would have just left; he'd have to wait 20 minutes for the next one. Pleased to note the bus stop there was no one there when he arrived he slumped back against the ratty old concrete post that served as the bus stop and pulled out his phone to text Gwen.

He wasn't looking when someone else shuffled up and hovered beside him, but he chanced a sideways glance at the newcomer, a habit he hadn't lost since getting mugged a few years back.

Wow. The new arrival was a fucking _God_.

Golden blond hair, blue eyes – blue eyes Merlin could _drown_ in – he was about Merlin's height but that was where the similarity ended. This guy was _built_ and so good looking if he wasn't an actor or model he'd missed his vocation. Merlin swallowed nervously as his throat went dry. His already aching cock stirred longingly. The blond stranger would have the perfect cock. Merlin began to salivate at the thought of taking him in his mouth and – Oh _fuck_.

Perhaps he shouldn't of, it was so not like him, but he was so fucking horny and this guy was just...so...beautiful that Merlin took leave of all his senses and before he even had chance to process what he was about to say, he had already said it.

"Would you let me suck your cock?" he coughed. "Please."

Blondie turned to Merlin, his blue eyes went wide with surprise before dragging his gaze over Merlin from top to toe and back again. Merlin tried not to squirm.

"Excuse me?" said he began, his smooth confident almost accentless voice seemingly designed just to run shivers down Merlin's spine. "Did you just say -"

_Fuck it._ In for a penny... Meeting the incredulous stare of the other head on Merlin interrupted, "You heard me right."

A slow flush made its way from under his t-shirt, up his neck and over his adam's apple which bobbed gently as he swallowed nervously, eventually colouring his cheeks a soft pink colour that only served to make Merlin want him more; picturing his face he had come in Merlin's mouth.

"I-oh God," and there it was, the blue eyes dilated.

Merlin pressed his advantage, stepping closer and leaning into whisper in Blondie's ear, taking care to ever so slightly ghost his lips over the ear lobe as he whispered, "I'm _very_ good at it."

He could hear Blondie's breathing become ragged at his proximity. He stepped back and waited.

"Um, where do you want to – er – go?" Not so confident now eh Blondie?

Merlin glanced around. He knew the area well as he worked part-time in the new age/hippy shop, Dalleth, round the corner, which had been where he met Edwin when he had come in for some incense, and where he had been working this afternoon. The same shop that was now closed for the evening, and Merlin was a key holder.

"What's your name?"

"Arthur, what's yours?"

_Great_ now he was going to think he was taking the piss when he said, "Merlin."

Arthur didn't bat an eyelid; he merely stared expectantly at Merlin with lust fuelled eyes, still looking a little shell shocked. Who wouldn't look a little surprised when they had just agreed to be blown by a stranger at a bus stop?

"Follow me." Merlin walked past Arthur in the direction of Dalleth, pausing after a few steps to make sure Arthur was following him. Arthur was frozen to the spot, staring after Merlin. His heart sank. "Have you changed your mind?"

Arthur shook his head, as though clearing away doubts, licking his lips before saying, "No."

Merlin didn't know what happened, or why he did it, but he took Arthur's hand, threading their fingers together and leading him around the corner to shop in relative silence. The only sounds were passing cars and the pounding of their hearts in anticipation of what was to come.

With his spare hand Merlin checked to make sure he wasn't _actually_ drooling in anticipation of having Arthur's cock in his mouth.

Merlin almost fumbles as he unlocks the door to the shop. Arthur is still holding his hand. Shooting a sideways glance at him Merlin notes he seems to have lost his uncertainty. Good, it wouldn't do if he backed out now; Merlin was so hard he must have been walking like John Wayne all the way from the bus stop.

The door opened with a tinkle announcing them as though they were customers. The familiar scent of incense hung in the air, the cashier's desk twinkled invitingly, full of crystals and other baubles.

Merlin turns to Arthur as the door shuts behind them, releasing his hand, his mind's eye playing out the scenario of where he wants Arthur...

Whumpf! Strong arms come for Merlin, backing him against the door. "What are -"

Warm smooth lips cut him off, and his hands are pinned above his head by one of Arthur's large hands as denim covered erections create sparks as they rub together. "I think I want more than just a blow job," said a disembodied voice as Arthur released Merlin's mouth to trace his tongue around a sensitive earlobe. "I want to fuck you so hard you forget your own name, _Mer_lin."

Fuck _yes_. The lips closed in again, plundering the inside of Merlin's mouth, fencing with his tongue as they tasted each other. It could have been hours, Merlin didn't care, he warm body pressed against him, the friction against his cock; he was suspended in a web of pleasure with no desire to escape.

Arthur released his hands and with one swift yank, Merlin's t-shirt was thrown aside, draped over a display of wind chimes that protested with a clanging of bamboo. Two rough thumb pads rubbed circles over Merlin's nipples eliciting a groan of pure _want _from Merlin's throat.

With his newly freed hands he made managed to rid Arthur of his shirt, almost dying at the sight of the broad swimmer's shoulders, the lightly tanned well defined pecs and – Merlin's _favourite_ – the v of golden blond hair that tapered down beneath Arthur's waistband. His hands found Arthur's belt, the buckle coming undone so fast it had to be magic; the button, the zip all conquered, and the jeans were at Arthur's knees and he was kicking them off.

Arthur went commando. His red tinged cock stood proudly to attention, and this time Merlin didn't need to check to know he was salivating. He licked his lips and tore his eyes upwards, meeting the blue eyed challenge.

"Suck me," said Arthur's perfect sinful lips, and Merlin had a flash of _his_ cock sliding in between them, of coming down Arthur's throat before being licked clean.

How he had not come simply from the power of his own imagination Merlin did not know.

Eyes locked on Arthur's, Merlin dropped to his knees.

Merlin slid his hands around the back of Arthur's thighs; partly to steady himself as the intoxicating musky aroma of Arthur assailed him. Firm muscular flesh with a fine coating of blond hair that tickled to touch. Merlin suppressed a groan and closed his eyes to savour the heady feeling, rubbing his cheek against Arthur's cock. He immediately missed the eye contact, snapping his eyes back up to meet those expressive orbs, now much darkened with desire.

It was all too much, he couldn't hold back from this any longer, he wanted to taste the pre-come that beckoned him closer, gently sweeping his tongue over the slit and allowing the salty taste to hit the back of this throat. It was a start, an appetiser, Merlin wanted the main course.

He swirled his tongue around the head, loving the low groans emitting from Arthur. A slow stripe along the length from tip to root and back again and Merlin curved an unsteady hand around the root and pumped slightly, returning his attention to the head for another pass before swallowing Arthur whole with a satisfied sigh.

Arthur groaned, his head falling back against the door as his hands came up to curl in Merlin's hair, "Oh God. _Mer_lin."

That was more than enough encouragement for Merlin. Using one hand to steady Arthur's hips he snuck the other one over his arse cheeks and located the hole hidden there, tracing around it with one eager finger, loving it when Arthur bucked and seemed to come undone; the hands tightened in Merlin's hair, the groaning and chorus of "Oh fuck, _yes_, _yes_, _yes_" got increasingly louder.

Merlin pulled back, laving the length of his prize with a fervour he never knew he possessed, alternating between that, teasing the weeping slit and engulfing the whole length. His own cock was straining painfully against the restraints of his jeans, but Merlin was so intent on giving Arthur the orgasm of his life he paid himself no attention, time enough for that later.

Arthur's cries became more desperate, "I'm -" he started, and Merlin breached his hole with the finger he had been lazily tracing the rim with, "Merlin - nnnngh, oh, oh, oh, _Merlin_!" Their gazes met again as Arthur climaxed.

Merlin swallowed Arthur's come greedily as the larger man exploded violently into his throat in a never ending stream of salty goodness. When he finally slumped back against the door, Merlin slowly lapped him clean and stood up, licking a final drop of Arthur's come from the corner of his mouth before leaning in to kiss a panting Arthur.

"I told you I was _good_," Merlin began to unbuckle his own belt. "Now, didn't you say something about making me forget my name?"

Arthur didn't even blink. He smiled a wolfish, predatory smile that sent a shiver of utter want through Merlin. "That's very true; I never make promises I can't keep."

He lifted Merlin's hands away from his belt and began slide the belt through the loops and threw it to the floor, shifting his attention to the zip and sliding Merlin's jeans and boxers to his ankles, kneeling down and untying his trainers. Merlin kicked it all to one side, returning his attention to Arthur was still kneeling and at eye level with Merlin's straining cock, eyeing it hungrily.

The blue eyes flicked upwards and Merlin melted. Arthur smirked and leant forward, sweeping his tongue over the head, slowly circling the slit before exploring the rest with a hot tongue. One hand came up to gently squeeze Merlin's balls and the other rested flat against Merlin's abdomen.

Merlin had no hope of lasting longer than a couple of minutes with the build up he had had that day. Edwin's teasing was a distant memory because Arthur was so much _more_, and Merlin felt as though he had been hard for _days_. The thought of releasing all that built up tension down Arthur's throat was enough to guarantee his orgasm was imminent.

Arthur stopped his exploration of Merlin's cock and took the full length down causing Merlin to buck violently against the blonde who seemed to relish the challenge, setting up a punishing rhythm as he swallowed Merlin to the hilt and then withdrew back up to the head and back again.

"Oh God Arthur suck me. Fuuuck." Merlin was so close. _So close_. He could feel his climax racing towards him as he gripped onto Arthur's shoulders to steady himself.

Arthur was clearly no blushing virgin, not with his talents at sucking cock.

_So close. So close. So close_. "Fuuuuuck!" His release almost took him by surprise, purely for its intensity as he came hard down Arthur's throat, feeling like every last drop he had was sucked out of him by the eager young man kneeling before him.

With nothing to fall back onto Merlin's knees nearly gave way and his grip on Arthur's shoulders tightened. Arthur released Merlin's spent cock, kissed his belly button and standing up kissed Merlin's waiting lips. Merlin swayed into his gravitational pull, and before he even realised what was happening, Arthur had swept him up in his arms, taken the four long paces needed to reach the cashiers desk and having lowered him to the floor again, kissed him again, exploring his mouth with his tongue, one hand on his already reviving cock.

"Amnesia time," whispered Arthur, and turned Merlin around, bending him over the cash desk.

Merlin could see himself reflected in the glass of the cashier desk/display unit, and when Arthur pressed himself down against him and bit down hard on the side of his neck, Merlin could see him too. He tipped his head forward and rested his forehead against the glass and bit his lip.

Arthur was running his hands almost reverently over Merlin's back, from the shoulders to the base of his spine, reaching forwards and running the pads of his thumbs over Merlin's sharp hip bones and jerking his back against Arthur's rock hard member, letting it slide between his arse cheeks.

"So you want it _Mer_lin? Do you want my cock inside you?"

Did he ever. "Please," he hissed, wanting Arthur to fuck him stupid right that moment. "Lube...on the shelf there..." he indicated to his right with his head. Dalleth sold an array of organic 'lotions', never so crass as to label it 'lubricant'. He heard rather than saw Arthur make a grab for a tube and wrench off the lid.

Arthur parted Merlin's arse cheeks, and Merlin groaned as one finger breached his hole, soon to be followed by two then and third. Merlin loved being prepared, loved the anticipation and the build up, the promise of what lay ahead. He was aware he was emitting an intermittent keening noise that became an urgent cry when Arthur found his prostate.

"I-I want -" Merlin began and Arthur cut him off.

"You want it now, you fucking dirty little slut? Offering yourself out to service strangers at bus stops...you fucking love cock so much you'll do anyone won't you _Mer_lin?"

Merlin wanted to deny it, because really, the bus stop thing was true, but it had been Arthur he wanted. He would never have propositioned anyone else. The blond had had him at first glance. Instead he pushed his arse back against Arthur's hand. God he did want it. He wanted Arthur's cock inside him like he needed to breathe.

Arthur withdrew his hand and Merlin heard Arthur squeezing more lube onto his hand, his stomach tightening in anticipation as Arthur coated his cock and nudged the tip at Merlin's entrance. Slowly he pressed inside until he was balls deep; Merlin could feel Arthur's balls tickling the rim of his hole.

"Fuck you're tight," Arthur pulled out, slamming back home again in a heartbeat. "You'd bend over for anyone wouldn't you, you fucking whore?" His actions belied his words as he leant forward and rained tiny kisses along Merlin's shoulder blades.

Merlin, now resting on his elbows, watched himself in the glass as Arthur began to pound him furiously, a shadowy image of Arthur behind him, his face determined as he worked hard to maintain the pace he had set for himself.

He had never been fucked so hard, and it was a mixture of heaven and hell. It _burned_. Tomorrow he would be walking sideways. What a burn though, Arthur's cock brushed his prostate with every stroke, and Merlin could feel his release building slowly.

Arthur slipped a hand around the base of Merlin's cock, and instead of stroking him he gripped hard, "I'll decide when you come, you slut, not you."

Merlin's need intensified at Arthur's words and he was chanting Arthur's name with every screw, the need to come was excruciating, "Please," he begged. "Please Arthur, let me -"

"Oh God, _yes, fucking yes!_" Arthur rendered Merlin's begging moot as he exploded inside him, his buttocks pistoning to milk his orgasm dry.

He released his hold on Merlin's cock and Merlin joined him as rope after rope of pearly come decorated the cashier's desk. Merlin slumped forwards, totally spent, Arthur doing the same by collapsing and crushing Merlin beneath him, his breathing heavy and laboured.

"That was...that was..." stammered Merlin, realising then that all coherent thought had got up and gone.

"What's your name?" mumbled Arthur, his hot breath ghosting Merlin's ears.

"Fuck knows," Merlin smiled to himself.

"No," said Arthur, managing to push himself off Merlin and standing up behind him. He gently helped Merlin do the same. "I meant what's your real name? It's obviously _not_ Merlin. I mean Arthur and _Merlin_? Do I look that dumb?"

He absently reached out a hand and brushed some stray hair off Merlin's face. Merlin shifted, suddenly aware of his nakedness and the absurdity of where they were and where they had met. "Oh? I thought my name was slut or whore?" That had been totally hot at the time, but once the come was drying...Merlin was a little hurt.

Arthur looked sheepish. "Sorry. Dirty talk." He shrugged.

"In that case, I'm _really_ Merlin, and I have never picked anyone up at a bus stop before but I was horny and you were, well, _you_."

"I've never been picked up at a bus stop before either, and..." Arthur blushed. "...my _car_ is parked round the corner, I left it there when I drove past the bus stop and saw you stood there."

"What -"

"I've driven past that bus stop a hundred times and seen you waiting and I never had the guts to stop before today," he rushed out, his blush intensifying. "I honestly never expected -" He waved a hand between them.

"Oh. _Oh_!" Merlin felt himself go red too. He kind of liked this warm and fuzzy feeling in his gut.

"So this is OK?" Arthur looked _nervous_.

Merlin pressed stepped forward and pressed himself flush against Arthur. "If it means we can do _that_ again, then yes, it's more than OK."

Their lips met in an almost chaste kiss... Merlin's eyes widened when he felt Arthur's cock poking in his stomach. "You wanna go again _already_? Who's the slut now?"

"I'm a slut and proud of it." Arthur did a quick scan of the shop, grinding his erection into Merlin's belly. "Let's try the chair next."

Forget walking sideways. Merlin wouldn't be walking _at all_ once Arthur was done with him.

_Finito._

**Thanks for reading – let me know what you think...I'm partial to reviews.**


End file.
